User talk:Icedragon64
Archive 1 How to Archive this page Create a new article called User talk:Icedragon64/Archive. Put a 0 or 1 after Archive to keep things organized for the future. Copy and paste your entire Talk Page onto the new article. Once this transfer is complete, delete the main talk page. Provide a link to the Archive page the same way you would any other page. Viola! Your 38,000 byte behemoth is now a small, approachable talk page that happens to link to older conversations.--Salnax 14:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Genre Articles I've noticed that a lot of our game articles mention the "Run n' Gun" genre. What do you think about having an article or category for genres of games or movies?--Salnax 03:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll make that my next "Flash Game" article: a list of Flash Game genres and descriptions.--Salnax 15:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I Heart Spaintendo This guy signed up two days ago. Since then, he's fixed a bunch of our User pages, including things we couldn't figur out, has made some valuable edits, and has offered the perfect solution for ex-mods? Can we keep him?--Salnax 15:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) In the Words of Some famous movie If you build it, they will come. The best way for your dream to be a reality is if we keep up what we're doing now. If you hadn't said hello to me, I probably wouldn't have stuck around. If we hadn't put hours of work into this wiki, we wouldn't have over a hundred visitors a day. Despite what it seems like sometimes, we are making real progress. Remember back in December when we were shocked to see some third person edit? We will never be that Star Wars wiki, but we are becoming something great.--Salnax 23:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Demodding From what I see, people either request to be demodded or are demodded if they are inactive for a period of time. Wade Fulp has the final word though. Anyhow, I don't think its page-worthy material, although the topic might be worth mentioning on the Newgrounds Moderators page. New Admin You are correct; it doesn't affect anything if an admin is inactive. Obviously, anyone you give admin or bureaucrat powers should be someone you trust not to misuse their power, even if they come back after a long absence. There are already several admins / bureaucrats on the wiki who haven't done anything in three years or more (yours truly included). You can remove admin rights at anytime; bureaucrat removal requires Wikia staff intervention. So feel free to give out admin powers, just don't elevate any to bureaucrat that you don't want to be as powerful as you. inclusivedisjunction 23:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap Thanks for making me a mod! First of all I will ask you about deleting the NGReviewEater and the Twilight articles. Holy crap... 1 week and I'm already an admin... I think we made a new record Spaintendo 15:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Vacation I'm going to have to leave you and Spaintendo by yourselves for a while. From Wednesday to Sunday, I'm going on an adventure upstate, where I will visit the college I'm going to next year, and then back down south to my relatives for Passover. Among other things, this means that one of you should announce the monthly results at the Wikigrounds Club this Thursday, seeing as it is unlikely that I will have Internet. For comparisons sake, I think we started the month with 13 Flash game articles. Feel free to incorporate that number to show everybody how much we've progressed. On a completely unrelated note, you might have noticed this guy. He is actually a friend of mine in real life, and he said he might stop by to edit occasionally. He is a music and art fan; perfect considering how poorly represented those two portals are here!--Salnax 21:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Time Hello IceDragon, while i do know about the two portals, i don't yet know much about how to edit or use wikis, so untill i have more practice, i will simply continue to work on pre-existing articles. As of now i see that even those contributions, working on existing articles, is needed, but what is already here is great, i look foward to working with everyone. TheThinkingJester 16:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Monthly Winner- Salnax- for the Thread The March Focus was on Flash Games and the winner was Salnax. We started the month with 13 games and had a target of 40 suitable pages of games by the end of the month. Thanks to some sterling work, mostly headed by Salnax, we more than achieved this. We now have @@ games all categorised, with pix, a games infobox and information about how the game works and its reception on Newgrounds. Various other people have been involved, notably Spaintendo, our latest rising star, and unregistered people dropping in to fix the odd link etc. The subject for April is Newgrounds Moderators. We have pages for most of them, but we want to make the last dozen or so to complete the set. Also, the pages we have are mostly just stubs with info taken from their user page. Mods are usually people who have quite a lot of experience before being selected, so there should be interesting things to say about all of them in their posts and on their own websites. If you want to help, you can tinker with lots of pages, or you can focus on one or two. Please, no unproven rumours, we want lots of links, preferably in-line, to show evidence of anything remotely controversial. Hello I'm NG user Fire, one of the original founders of Wikigrounds. Sorry Ive been inactive so long, I guess I just lost interest. If theres anything I can do to help out, let me know, or leave a message on my talk page.--Fire 01:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) The Sidebar I swear, I have no idea how my name got there! Seriously. It's weird.--Salnax 00:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) When it's based on a category, I think the articles are chosen by the page's popularity.--Salnax 00:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, I seem to be having some trouble taking the category off of my Talk page.--Salnax 00:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea about the site affiliate thing.--Salnax 01:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Monthly theme Good to be back, Ill help out with the mod theme when I can, although I dont know too much about them. Ive just recently been lurking the BBS frequently again, but Ill put what I can in. As for the old rules and notability things and "buried treasure", it really doesnt matter, I dont remember any of the stuff that we put in, so we should probably go by common sense rules (Has to be related to NG, etc) until we see what we need. I still have admin status on here, so if you need any help, Im willing to help with what I can.--Fire 02:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Polls The way you make a new poll is by changing the question on top. By fixing my atrocious grammar, you also created an entirely new poll. It's no use reverting it back; the information is now lost, to the best of my knowledge. The good news is, that poll was up long enough for us to find what people wanted: Articles on Games and Authors/People--Salnax 19:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC). An Odd Request Please Ban me for the next couple of days. I have a lot of work to do for my Physics class and need as few distractions as possible.--Salnax 19:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC)